


Saving Inky Ryan

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Joey just wants to help his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sequel to Family Feud.Joey has a plan to correct his mistake, but there are a few things he needs first.





	Saving Inky Ryan

As Susie started explaining to Henry, Wally entered the adjoining room. Picking up the phone-like device on the wall, he entered the code for Joey's office. It took only a moment before Joey answered.

"Oh, Wally! Perfect timing!"

"Just wanted to let ya know that Henry and Sammy are in the Alice Room with us. Susie's telling him what's going on." He frowned. "Henry's probably going to punch you in the face 'cause of what you did to Ryan."

There was a sigh on the other end. "I don't blame him. But I think I may have a way to get Ryan on model."

"Really?"

"There are some things I'm going to need you guys to retrieve, though."

Hitting a button labeled SPEAKER, Wally grabbed a notepad and pen. "I'm listening."

"Firstly, there are five valve panels, each holding a power core. You'll need those to get the lift working again. Secondly, there are a number of larger Searchers, holding some extra thick ink. It's more potent, and may be more effective than regular ink."

"You're gonna do some kinda ritual, aren't ya?"

"Exactly. Thirdly, I managed to save the hearts from the ones who, ah, got in Ryan's path. Hopefully, I can bring them back, too."

"Does that include Murray?" Wally asked. "I know he was Boris before me."

"No, unfortunately," Joey admitted. "He had a DNR form in his file, so while I could probably bring him back, I decided to respect his wishes."

Wally nodded. "Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. Despite no longer having a head or heart, Norman's body is somehow wandering around. Watch out for it--if it sees you, it will attack."

"Got it."

As he hung up, Joey looked down at the photo in his hand, which depicted himself and Ryan. His son had been five years old when it was taken, and his mother had died only a month before.

"I will make things right, son," he said quietly. "I promise."


End file.
